Now you see me
by klainepassion
Summary: Deux êtres torturés par la vie. Deux jeunes hommes qui ne demandent qu'une chose: pouvoir être enfin aimé pour ce qu'ils sont et vivre comme ils l'entendent. L'un vit une phobie sociale l'ayant coupé du monde, l'autre suite à un accident ne verra plus jamais la vie de la même façon. Une histoire de deux êtres qui perdus et désenchantés vont s'apprendre ce qu'est l'amour...
1. Chapter 1

**Et voilà le tout premier chapitre de cette fanfiction klaine qui j'espère vous plaira omg... Je n'ai pas voulu trop en dire dés le début histoire de laisser un peu de suspens sur le passé de Kurt &amp; Blaine d'où le fait que ce premier chapitre ne soit pas très long mais promis les prochains le seront beaucoup plus!  
****Merci de me laisser vos avis positifs comme négatifs, histoire que je sache si je dois continuer ou pas ^.^_ Sur ce bonne lecture little cupcakes!_**

* * *

Pour tout vous dire, Blaine n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne s'en sortait pas du tout en français, et dans toute matière littéraire en général. Non vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment besoin de beaucoup de travail pour assimiler les règles d'arithmétiques et de géométries. Il n'avait jamais dû se triturer les méninges pour apprendre à jouer d'un instrument de musique ou encore à composer. Mais dés qu'il s'en venait de devoir apprendre une nouvelle langue et ses bases de grammaire, tout devenait noir. C'était comme si son cerveau refusait de penser autrement.

C'était il y a peine quelques jours, alors qu'il dînait en tête à tête avec sa mère comme son père était en voyage d'affaire, qu'il apprit que cette dernière avait décidé de remédier à ce problème qui pour elle était apparemment incroyable.

« Blainey, mon cœur je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux avoir autant de mal à faire une chose aussi simple que d'apprendre les rudiments d'une nouvelle langue ! », lança madame Anderson, après avoir avalé une bouchée de son assiette de spaghetti, « Il faut vraiment que tu changes cela ou tu ne pourras jamais pouvoir suivre ton père et reprendre l'entreprise familiale ! »

Le jeune bouclé ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux lorsqu'il entendit la fin de sa phrase. Peut être devrait-il faire justement exprès de chuter dans son année pour enfin ne plus avoir le poids de l'entreprise familiale sur les épaules. Il n'avait jamais voulu devenir grand PDG d'une multinationale. Non vraiment c'était tout sauf son rêve. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer dans un complet taillé sur mesure, assis à un bureau bien trop grand et froid pour lui avec une tonne de paperasse à faire, et rien que cette pensée lui donnait la nausée. Non vraiment il ne voulait pas cela.

« Peut être que ça s'rait mieux justement ! », marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine, « Au moins je s'rais tranquille sans papa sur le dos... »

« Voyons combien de fois je devrais te le répéter, on ne fait jamais ce que l'on veut dans la vie ! », lâcha-t-elle excédée.

Blaine qui était en train de regardait son assiette, leva peu à peu les yeux sur le visage de sa mère qui semblait vouloir faire passer bien plus que ce qu'elle venait de dire. Quelque chose comme '_Je sais très bien de quoi je parle_' ou '_regarde-moi où j'en suis aujourd'hui_' mais ni lui ni elle ne releva. Le jeune bouclé posa sans grâce sa fourchette à côté de son assiette sans détourner le regard du visage maintenant éteint de sa mère, et se leva sans prendre la peine de dire quoique ce soit. Il avait juste assez de devoir toujours supporter les caprices de ses parents. Il en avait assez de devoir vivre pour eux et non pour lui. Il avait juste envie de se retrouver seul pour une fois de plus. Après tout depuis quelques temps, il avait bien fini par comprendre que sa seule véritable amie était la solitude.

« Tu es seul et détesté Blaine... » se répètait-il en boucle tandis qu'il s'enferma dans sa chambre à l'étage, claquant théâtralement sa porte derrière lui. « Tu es seul et sans amour... »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Blaine fut réveillé par un fin mais puissant filet de lumière qui venait du rideau mal tiré de sa fenêtre. Il grogna, enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans son oreiller. Décidément, il détestait les matins en Californie. Trop de soleil et trop de chaleur. Il finit par jeter un petit coup d'oeil à son réveil qui affichait en fluorescent : 12:14am. _Merde_. Il avait apparemment oublié de mettre son réveil en marche la veille. Heureusement pour lui qu'il suivait ses cours à domicile ou il se serait bien fait remarqué auprès de son bahut.

Il se leva alors lentement, très très lentement, s'étira un grand coup avant de se diriger vers la grande cuisine que possédait la demeure des Anderson. Il n'y trouva personne, ce qui ne l'étonna pas plus que cela sachant que sa mère devait être encore partie à un de ses rendez-vous au salon de bronzage ou toute autre connerie dans le genre qui désespérait le jeune homme.

Il se servit un verre bien frais de lait avant de remarquer un post-it qui était accroché par deux petits aimants en forme de tortues sur la porte du frigidaire :

'_Blainey, hier je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir comme tu es partis rapidement de table, mais je t'ai trouvé un professeur particulier de français. C'est un jeune étudiant en lettres françaises qui donne des cours particuliers pour financer ses études. J'espère que tout se passera bien, il devrait arriver vers 14h30. Tu trouveras dans la premier tiroir de mon bureau sa paye du jour. XOXO_'

Non non non non non non. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse ! Elle ne venait pas de faire appel à un parfait étranger pour lui donner des cours de français. Non ce n'était pas possible. Pas alors qu'elle était parfaitement au courant que son fils avait une véritable phobie des gens. Voyons elle n'est pas si stupide que cela... Mais alors pourquoi aurait-il écrit cela avant de partir ? Pourquoi ?

Tandis qu'il était en train de faire une véritable crise de panique, la sonnerie du téléphone fixe se mit à résonner dans toute la demeure faisant sortir le jeune homme de sa stupeur. Peut-être était-ce sa mère qui l'appelait pour lui dire que cela n'était qu'une blague et que ahahah elle s'imaginait tellement sa tête à ce moment même que s'en était hilarant. Il se précipita donc vers le salon manquant à plusieurs fois de trébucher contre tel ou tel meuble et décrocha.

« Allo ? », tenta un peu trop rapidement le jeune bouclé.

« Oui allo ! Je suis Kurt, le professeur particulier de français ? [...] »

Blaine ne comprit pas la suite beaucoup trop perdu dans sa propre crainte et ses propres pensées qui se mélangeaient et tournoyaient dans son esprit. Un étranger, dans sa maison, avec lui. Respire. Inspire. Respire. Inspire. Pourquoi sa mère lui faisait subir cela ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle contre lui ? Qu'avait-il fait contre le monde entier pour se retrouver à vivre une vie pareille ? S'il avait quitté les écoles publiques, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, et ce n'est certainement pas pour se retrouver avec des étrangers chez lui à lui faire cours. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul.

Il fut tirer de ses rêveries lorsqu'il entendit la personne au bout du fil, commencer à s'impatienter.

« […] Est-ce que vous êtes toujours là ? »

« Ou-Oui », parvint-il maladroitement à répondre. Il se racla un coup la gorge avant de reprendre, «C'est... Euh c'est pour quoi ? »

« Je vouliez juste ravoir une confirmation de l'adresse comme je vais me faire déposer, je préférerai avoir la bonne adresse afin de ne pas faire faire de détour bêtement au conducteur ! »

« Oh oui, l'a-l'adresse... Euh »

Il lui donna alors l'adresse comme il le put, balbutiant souvent entre deux mots puis ne répondit même pas au bref '_A tout à l'heure_' de l'autre personne qu'il raccrocha rapidement, le cœur tambourinant tout contre la paroi de sa poitrine.

* * *

Il lui avait fallu pas loin de trois quarts d'heure pour qu'il arrive à retrouver son calme. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa propre mère avait plus lui faire cela. Et maintenant quoi ? Il allait devoir accueillir ce jeune homme en tentant de paraître plus normal qu'au téléphone et tenter de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Assis tout contre une partie du toit qui descendait en pente sous la fenêtre de sa chambre, il tira une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet pratiquement vide maintenant. Il la coinça entre ses lèvres, sortit un briquet jeune et vert de sa poche et l'alluma d'un geste rapide. Alors qu'il tira une longue bouffée, il se sentit se détendre un peu plus, fermant les yeux pour sentir la sensation envahir tout son corps. Il laissa alors s'échapper un soupir à peine audible et s'en s'en rendre compte s'assoupit.

Il fut réveiller brusquement quelques temps plus tard, lorsqu'il entendit une voiture s'arrêter devant le grand portail noir. Il ouvrit alors rapidement les yeux, grognant entre ses dents lorsqu'il fut éblouit par le soleil californien qui brillait tout au dessus de lui, et regarda au loin. Quelle heure était-il ? Il se tourna vers l'intérieur de sa chambre et vit que son réveil affichait exactement 14h31. On peut dire que ce nouveau professeur était très ponctuel.

Il jeta au loin le mégot longuement consumé qu'il avait toujours en main, et se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison. Il se regarda un coup dans le miroir qui se trouvait sur la porte de son armoire et rit de lui-même.

« Mon dieu, regarde-toi ! Tu fais peur à voir ! Quand il va te voir il va croire un fantôme, peut être qu'il repartira de ce fait ! »

Au même moment, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Il inspira un grand coup avant de descendre d'un pas lent vers la porte. Sa mère allait l'entendre, pour sûr qu'elle allait l'entendre...

Il tourna la clé dans la serrure, prenant le plus de temps possible pour faire ce malheureux petit geste puis non sans sentir comme une boule se former dans sa gorge, il actionna la poignet... Et oh. Que fut son étonnement lorsqu'il tomba sur le plus beau sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ce fut la première chose qu'il remarqua sur le parfait inconnu. Son sourire. Il en oublia toute crainte jusqu'au moment où il entendit un petit raclement de gorge ainsi qu'une voix mélodieuse s'élevait.

«Bonjour ? », tenta alors cette voix.

« Bonjour. » se contenta de répondre Blaine avant de se rendre compte de son manque de politesse. « Oh euh, en-entre... », il se recula alors pour le laisser passer et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Ce magnifique sourire était toujours là bien que plus timide mais ses yeux azur paraissaient innespressifs comme si... C'était alors que Blaine remarqua la petite canne que tenait Kurt à la main et tout devint plus clair. _Merde merde merde_. Pourquoi sa mère le mettait dans une telle situation ?

« Blaine je présume », lança alors le jeune homme aux yeux bleus comme pour briser le silence palpable qui s'était formé autour d'eux.

« Ouais... Le seul et l'unique. » tenta de plaisanter le bouclé sans grand succès. Il avait envie de se baffer pour être aussi nul lorsqu'il en venait de s'exprimer avec autrui. Il avait envie d'hurler contre l'univers de lui rendre la vie si difficile.

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre par ton comportement un peu... étrange que tu es mal à l'aise par mon handicap ? »

Franc et direct. Oh et bien.

« Ta mère m'a dit pourtant au téléphone que ça ne devrait pas être un problème pour toi... »

_Non non non non. Ne pense pas cela. Ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi_. Se mit alors à penser Blaine. Mais les mots ne voulurent pas passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'y arrivait juste pas. Il regardait alors le jeune garçon en face de lui se mordre la lèvre inférieur comme pour retenir sa tristesse suite au mutisme de l'autre garçon et prendre son sac à dos à main.

« Enfin bref... On travaille tout de même ? Je ne resterai pas longtemps si tu ne le souhaites pas, ta mère m'avait parlé d'une heure et demi de toute façon... », commença-t-il tandis qu'il attendait un geste de la part de Blaine.

Il ouvrit alors la bouche, tenta désespérément de faire sortir un mot de sa bouche mais la seule chose qui réussisse à faire et de se dégoûter un peu plus de lui même. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

Il se tourna alors vers le jeune homme qui attendait toujours et le prit par le bras, l'entraînant vers la table de la salle à manger. Il le lâcha lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chacun devant une chaise, et ils s'installèrent en silence. Blaine le regarda sortir une espèce de clavier en braille ainsi que deux livres qu'il posa face à lui sur la table.

« Ta mère m'a expliqué que tu avais beaucoup de difficulté à apprendre des langues étrangères alors je me suis dit que c'était peut être dû à ta façon d'apprendre la langue. Et donc j'ai essayé de trouver des façons plus originales d'apprentissage ! J'espère que ça portera ses fruits... »

Ils travaillèrent alors pendant une bonne heure comme ils le pouvaient, ne parlant de rien d'autres que de la matière et en tentant comme ils le pouvaient d'ignorer l'ambiance pesante qui flottaient tout autour d'eux...

Lorsqu'il fut le temps pour Kurt de repartir, Blaine lui donna l'enveloppe que sa mère avait laissé pour ce dernier et lui lança un rapide '_au revoir_' en le voyant repartir vers la voiture qui l'attendait au portail. Il resta sur le palier de la porte d'entrée même après le départ de la voiture, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait envie de vomir tant il se sentait mal. Il était un horrible personnage. Voilà ce qu'était Blaine Devon Anderson...

* * *

**Et voilà voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Une suite vous intéresse? dites-moi tout dans une petit review ~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello hello little cupcake :) Voici le chapitre deux, enjoy ~**

* * *

Il existe toute sorte de sentiment humain. Ceux qui nous laissent une sensation de caresse, de bonheur interne. Ce sont ceux que l'on aime le plus ressentir au monde. On aime cette impression d'être plein, d'être enfin ce que l'on a toujours voulu être et à ce que l'on aspire à devenir : heureux, ou tout du moins, avoir l'impression, la sensation de l'être. On trouve aussi ceux qui nous laissent perplexe et auxquels on ne sait jamais trop comment réagir. Puis il y a ceux qui vous laissent un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche, ceux qui vous donnent cette sensation de perdre pied dans un néant profond et obscur. Ces derniers sont ceux que l'on tente comme on peut d'éviter mais qui viennent toujours à nous sans que l'on ne demande rien. Et c'était exactement ce qui arrivait à Blaine.

Il était exactement deux heures du matin lorsque le jeune homme aux yeux noisette se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. Il avait beau se dire que tout cela était dû à cette nuit chaude et suffocante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir plus que tout au monde. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi exécrable avec le jeune inconnu, _Kurt_ ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à devenir meilleur avec les autres, après tout il côtoyait tellement peu de gens qu'il devrait pouvoir vivre avec une ou deux personnes de plus de temps en temps ! Mais non, tout était beaucoup trop dur, trop oppressant que de devoir passer plus de trois minutes avec un parfait étranger.

Mais que devait-il pensé de lui maintenant ? Que devait se dire ces deux pierres bleues azurs qu'ils avaient fixées quelques heures auparavant sans le voir vraiment ? Sûrement quelque chose du style « _encore une de ces soit disant personnes ouvertes d'esprits qui pour finir ne sait même pas se contenir devant un handicapé ». _ Dieu, qu'il se détestait…. Il devait parler à sa mère demain et lui dire que tout ceci devait se terminer, que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie, mais s'il fait cela, ne va-t-il pas justement appuyer ce que le jeune homme pouvait être en train de penser de lui ? Peut être devrait-il s'excuser auparavant. Oui c'est ça, s'excuser, c'est une bonne idée. Encore faut-il y arriver…

* * *

La nuit fut de courte durée. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela une nuit. Il avait passé plus de temps à se frapper mentalement qu'à fermer les yeux, et maintenant, il en avait la preuve sous ses deux yeux mordorés. Il descendit dans la vaste cuisine se prendre un rapide petit déjeuner, quand il entendit le téléphone du bureau de son père sonner. Ne voyant personne à proximité, il roula des yeux, soupira et se décida à aller répondre.

« Oui ? », court mais efficace.

« Est-ce que monsieur Anderson est là s'il vous plait ? », il connaissait cette voix féminine, il en était certain. Il la connaissait même que trop bien. Un rictus apparut sur son visage ensommeillé.

« Ça dépend de quel monsieur Anderson vous parlez », rétorqua-t-il froidement.

« Blaine c'est cela ? Oui ça ne peut être que cela, passe-moi ton père s'il te plait ! », Rétorqua de manière beaucoup trop douce, la voix au bout du fil. Merde, Blaine n'avait plus cinq ans !

« Il ne vous a pas encore dit qu'il valait mieux le contacter sur son portable quand il était chez lui ? Histoire, vous savez, que sa pute ne tombe pas sur son fils ou bien sa _femme_ ! », Il fit exprès d'accentuer de manière peu naturel ses deux derniers mots voulant lui rappeler qu'elle était de trop dans cette famille.

Il ne s'attendait pas à de réponse particulière, mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser se dessiner un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres quand il l'entendit raccrocher. Décidément sa journée commençait vraiment mal.

Après avoir englouti deux muffins au chocolat et bu un long cappuccino, il repartit rapidement rejoindre sa chambre où il retrouva son bon vieux cahier de composition. C'était une grande pièce, sa chambre. D'un style très moderne mais plutôt modeste, les murs étaient recouverts d'une simple couche de peinture blanche qui donnait une certaine fraîcheur à son petit cocon. On y trouvait à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée, une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le toit de la devanture de la villa californienne. Tout près, on pouvait y voir une grande bibliothèque de couleur sombre, sur laquelle, telle un rayon de librairie, se trouvait toutes sortes de bouquins : des romans, des bandes dessinées qui affectionnait tant ou encore des figurines à l'effigie de ses héros favoris. Un peu geek sur les bords ? Hm oui peut être.

Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus de son sanctuaire, était le coin qu'il avait aménagé telle une salle de composition musicale. On y trouvait toutes sortes de guitare que l'on avait plus lui offrir durant ces dernières années, un grand clavier, un violon qu'il n'avait plus vraiment touché depuis un bon moment ainsi que tout le matériel nécessaire à la création musicale.

Il aimait aller s'asseoir sur le toit auquel il avait accès depuis sa fenêtre, et s'y installer pour composer et écrire de nouvelles musiques et chansons. C'était souvent le même sujet qu'il revenait dans chacune de ses compositions : les blessures humaines, l'amour, la détresse, la solitude, tout ce qu'il avait pu connaitre depuis son enfance. C'était son moyen d'extérioriser toute la douleur qui bouillonnait en lui.

Il attrapa rapidement son cahier barbouillait de tout sens de mots, d'idées, d'inspiration, un stylo ainsi que son paquet à moitié vide de cigarettes. Puis, il alla s'installer là où personne ne viendrait le déranger. Et il s'est mis à écrire, écrire comme si sa vie était en jeu…

* * *

Le temps peut passer tellement vite quand on est en train de faire quelque chose qui nous passionne ou tout du moins, nous tient en haleine. Blaine n'avait pas vu les minutes laisser placer à des heures pleines voire à des morceaux de journée. Bien avant qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, la matinée avait déjà laissé sa place au début de l'après-midi.

Alors que Blaine était en train de griffonner une idée de titre pour sa nouvelle composition, il fut surpris d'entendre la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Toujours perché sur son petit toit, il s'approcha un peu plus du bord afin de pouvoir apercevoir qui était là car il était encore tôt pour lui, pour pouvoir deviner qui pouvait bien être cette étrange personne. C'est alors qu'il reconnut la silhouette distinguée et gracieuse de son professeur particulier. _Merde_. Il se précipita alors vers l'intérieur, enfila rapidement un débardeur qu'il avait enlevé plus tôt dans la journée en raison de la chaleur, et comme il avait pu le faire la veille, il ouvrit la porte.

« Blaine ? »

« Hey »

« Je crois qu'il risque de pleuvoir aujourd'hui finalement... »

« … Pardon ? »

« Et peut être même neiger »

Blaine regarda abasourdi le jeune homme en face de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer au juste ?

« Kurt... Je... Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir... »

« ça ! C'est exactement ça ! Hier, tu m'ignorais totalement, ou je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait mais tu ne me parlais pour ainsi dire pas, et là tu me réponds ! Je crois que l'on avance toi et moi ! »

_Oh_. Donc c'était cela. Kurt avait donc bien remarqué son étrange comportement. Il se sentit de nouveau très mal. Il commençait à manquer d'air alors qu'il sentait ses poumons se comprimer tout contre sa poitrine. Il inspirait difficilement, tentant de se reprendre, mais c'était tellement dur. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Il pouvait le faire. Il le devait. Il avait compris au fil du temps que lorsqu'il était dans cet état là, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de tenter de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

Pendant ce temps, il n'avait pas remarqué le changement de comportement du garçon qui se trouvait toujours planté à la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'expression beaucoup plus sérieuse qui venait de dessiner les traits de son visage enjôleur. Il n'avait pas remarqué la main qui s'ouvrait et se refermait sur elle-même alors que Kurt se battait intérieurement sur la meilleure chose à faire dans une telle situation.

Soudainement, une voix douce telle du coton vient caresser ses oreilles:

« … Est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda alors Kurt tandis qu'il pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée du bouclé en face de lui. « parce que tu sais je suis peut être aveugle, mais pas sourd... »

« Je... respirer ... », n'arriva alors qu'à souffler Blaine. Dieu qu'il était ridicule.

Il sentit alors une main se serrer autour de son poignet et le pousser de manière à pouvoir refermer la porte derrière eux. Cette nouvelle sensation ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Au contraire. Il ferma alors les yeux et tenta de penser à tout autre chose qui pourrait lui faire passer sa crise. Des petits chats en train d'essayer de monter des escaliers trop haut pour eux. Oui c'est bien comme idée. Le truc c'est qu'au même moment, il sentit les mains de Kurt prendre en coupe son visage afin de l'amener à se concentrer sur lui et rien que lui. Ainsi que sûrement pour savoir qu'il l'avait bel et bien face à lui.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-moi ! Je commence à m'inquiéter... Je... Allons-nous asseoir, veux-tu ? »

Ils rejoignirent alors le salon et s'installèrent sur la grand canapé. Cette situation devenait de plus en plus dérangeante pour le jeune bouclé. Un long silence s'ensuivit entrecoupé par les longues inspirations que prenait le jeune homme. Finalement, sa crise de panique passa ainsi que les minutes qui régnaient ce monde. Il savait qu'à côté se trouvait une personne qui était sûrement en train de se poser de nombreuses questions, et il savait qu'il devrait tenter de lui expliquer ce qu'il ne va pas chez lui, parce qu'après tout il lui devait bien cela, mais il n'avait aucune idée de part où commencer. Il ne voulait pas trop en dire, Kurt n'était qu'un inconnu et qu'est-ce qui prouvait que Kurt était sincère avec lui ? Il ne pouvait pas lui faire conscience, il ne devait plus faire conscience à personne. Jamais.

Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, il commença à parler :

« Je... Ce n'était qu'une simple crise de panique... J'ai l'habitude d'être dans ce genre de situation... C'est en partie pour cela que j'évite le plus possible de me retrouver en contact avec d'autres personnes... »

Il se tut alors, attendant une réponse, une question, quelque chose de la part du garçon au _magnifique_ regard.

« Ta mère avait mentionné que tu prenais des cours par correspondance, c'est en lien n'est-ce pas ? »

« Perspicace... », et voilà, il fallait qu'il se montre désagréable. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, se retenant mentalement de se gifler. Il devait sérieusement tenter d'apprendre à ne plus être aussi sec avec les gens, surtout ceux ayant les plus beaux yeux du monde...

« Je vois... »

Juste cela. Deux petits mots. Rien de plus. Comme si que rien qu'en entendant le son de sa voix, il avait pu comprendre qu'il n'avait en aucun cas envie d'en parler d'avantage. Il en fut des plus reconnaissants. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui se trouvait non loin de là. Il ne restait plus qu'une bonne grosse demie heure avant que Kurt ne doive repartir. Allait-il réellement travailler pour si peu ?

C'est au même moment que Kurt lança qu'il ne devait plus vraiment avoir le temps de travailler proprement. Il proposa alors de lui laisser quelques notes qu'il avait prit soin de faire imprimer et quelques exercices qu'ils allaient avec. Décidément cet homme devait être médium, se mit à penser Blaine.

« Merci », se contenta de répondre le bouclé tout en observant Kurt faire le tri dans ses documents. Il se découvrit une curiosité soudaine pour le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il arrivait à s'en sortir aussi bien tout seul, et comment il faisait pour se débrouiller dans la vie de tous les jours. Puis une autre question vint s'installer dans son esprit : Comment était-il devenu non voyant ? Mais c'est rarement le genre de question que l'on pose à quelqu'un que l'on connait à peine...

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par la voix mélodieuse de l'autre garçon lui annonçant son départ.  
« … Peut être que l'on pourrait s'échanger nos numéros, si jamais tu voulais me parler ou... ça peut toujours servir, qu'en penses-tu ? », lui demanda alors Kurt.

Dire que Blaine fut surpris de cette demande, serait un euphémisme. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cela, surtout après la façon dont il l'avait traité. Peut être que quelque part, Kurt avait compris que ce n'était pas intentionnel, qu'il avait juste un peu de mal avec le contact humain. Il se prit en train de dévisager le jeune homme comme s'il venait de le voir pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Euh ou-oui, pourquoi pas... »

Alors que Blaine écoutait Kurt lui dicter son numéro, ils entendirent un coup de klaxon retentirent depuis le portail. Le garçon aux yeux azur marmonna un rapide « _mon père_ » et suivit Blaine tandis qu'il le reconduisait vers la sortie. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le bord du porche quand Kurt lui lança :

« Blaine, je ne connais pas ton histoire, ainsi que tu ne connais pas la mienne, mais tu n'es pas seul d'accord ? Tu ne devrais pas te couper du monde comme ça, je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir seul et vraiment c'est très loin d'être le meilleur des sentiments ! »

Il reprit ensuite la route devant un Blaine bouche bée et un peu déboussolé suite à ses paroles avant de se retourner à mi chemin de la sortie :

« Et tu n'es pas seul Blaine ? »

Il disparut par la suite de sa vue, lorsque le portail automatique se referma derrière lui et la voiture qu'il l'attendait. Que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

Une cigarette, une série bien débile et une canette de bière bien fraîche, voilà ce qu'il avait besoin là tout de suite. Il savait que son père lui avait interdit de se servir pendant son absence, mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis là tout de suite. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que Kurt était reparti mais ses quelques ne faisaient que tournoyer dans son esprit. Que voulait-il dire par « tu n'es pas seul » ?

Bien sûr que si qu'il était seul, il n'avait plus aucun ami, il détestait son père, il en voulait à sa mère d'être aussi naïve et n'avait ni frère ni sœur avec qui il aurait pu parler. Alors quoi, Qu'est-ce qui avait bien poussé le jeune Hummel à lui sortir une ignominie pareille ?

Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un il le savait. Il était en train de devenir fou. A moins qu'il l'était déjà depuis tout ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa vie, qui sait ? Certainement pas lui en tout cas. Ecrire n'avait pas été suffisant en cette après midi. Pas du tout même. Un trop plein d'émotions diverses bouillonnait en lui comme bourrasque de vent qui viendrait tout rafler sur son passage. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de ré-actionner une manette en lui qui avait été éteinte voire oubliée depuis bien trop longtemps. Maintenant tout lui revenait en pleine figure telle un boomerang. Il était bercé de ces idées noires qu'il croyait pourtant disparue et qui tout d'un coup ont refait surface brouillant toute visibilité du jeune Anderson.

Tirant une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé du salon. Il savait qu'il serait tranquille à la maison pour encore deux bonnes heures, il pouvait donc se mettre à son aise sans avoir peur d'être pris la main dans le sac. Cela lui fit penser alors à sa mère. Alessa Anderson était une femme incroyable qui bien vite se perdit dans l'ombre de son mari, riche homme d'affaire.

Elle l'avait épousé très jeune poussé par des parents vieux jeu. Mais bien qu'elle se soit battu corps et âme pour son mari, elle avait apparemment pas été assez bien pour ce salopard de Walter Anderson qui n'hésita pas à la tromper plus d'une fois avec ses différentes assistantes et secrétaires. Blaine avait vraiment pitié pour sa mère. Elle qui avait pu se montrer tellement merveilleuse pour le petit rêveur qu'avait été le bouclé était aujourd'hui plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Frivole, superficielle, elle tentait de cacher son malheur derrière un masque que Blaine avait très vite remarqué.

Mais tout cela, il le gardait pour lui. Il était un peu obligé même si cela devait le rendre malade. _Tout ce qui se passe derrière une porte close, doit rester secret_, comme lui a-t-on tant répété durant son enfance. Ses parents pouvaient se réjouir, il avait retenu la leçon.

Parfois, Blaine voudrait bien redevenir ce petit garçon pleins de rêves et tellement innocent qu'il ne pensait jamais au mal qui existait dans ce monde. Il serait alors encore en mesure de passer des heures aux côtés de sa mère chantant de vieilles chansons italiennes ou se faisant une après-midi Disney alors que la petite tête toute bouclé avait une mauvaise grippe. Mais tout cela était tellement loin maintenant. La vie l'avait vite rattrapé avec ses malheurs et ses débâcles.

Mais peut être devrait-il laisser une chance à sa mère de se racheter auprès de lui. Peut être devrait-il parler de son mal-être à celle qui l'a vu grandir. Peut être.

Pour le moment, il avait surtout envie d'oublier et de se reposer... Alors que ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, il sursauta entendant son portable vibrer. Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis des siècles et des siècles. Il se précipita alors sur son portable, renversant par la même occasion sa canette sur le sol, et lu le SMS qui apparu sur son écran.

**From Kurt Hummel** :  
J'espère que tu te sens un peu mieux.

Qui sait, peut être que Blaine n'était plus aussi seul qu'il ne le pensait...

* * *

**Et voilà voilà pour ce chapitre, un peu plus long mais pas trop car je n'avais pas non plus envie de faire des crèmes et des crèmes de descriptions ahah  
L'histoire se met en place petit à petit et j'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaise! Laissez moi une petite review que je sache si je continue ou non et vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter pour toute question! C'est dolandorval :3**

**Gros poutous mes petits loups ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mise autant de temps pour le mettre en ligne mais ces derniers jours ont été assez fous! Un petit merci à Sarah au passage (elle se reconnaitra) qui m'a gentiment encouragé à continuer cette fic via twitter, c'était vraiment gentil à toi!  
Sur ce j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) **

* * *

« _Wow Blaine ! Tu as la maison la plus cool de toute l'école !_ »

« _Tes parents doivent être riche pour que tu puisses avoir une piscine pareille !_ […] _Oh et tu as une salle de jeu rien que pour toi ?_ […] _Dis Blaine je peux t'emprunter ta nouvelle voiture téléguidée ?_ »

Cela avait été l'enfance du jeune bouclé. Il avait été toujours ce que l'on peut appeler un enfant populaire dans son école et par la suite au collège.

Ses amis adoraient l'entendre raconter des histoires les plus incroyables les unes que les autres de ce que son grand frère avait pu faire comme bêtises pendant l'absence de leurs parents, osant monter sur la table de la salle à manger pour se mettre à danser comme s'il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre, ou bien de comment il avait surpris ce dernier avec sa première petite amie le tee-shirt à terre (_Si si je vous le jure, ils étaient tous les deux sans tee-shirt!_) ou encore la fois où le collègue de son père l'avait emmené faire un tour dans sa toute nouvelle voiture de sport (_Une Ferrari jaune ? Sérieux?_) lors d'un de ces nombreux jours ensoleillés de Californie.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'émerveillement qu'il créait toujours chez ses jeunes amis qui l'enviaient plus que tout mais qu'ils l'adoraient pas moins pour autant. Blaine était ce genre d'ami qui avait une vie que tout le monde pensait enviable mais qui pour autant restait une personnage adorable et à l'écoute de tout le monde. Rien à voir avec tous ces personnes qui aimaient se la ramener pour pas grand chose.

A cette époque-là, tout paraissait si simple pour le jeune homme. Il avait ses amis sur qui, il savait pouvoir compter dés que quelque chose n'allait pas ou lorsqu'il voulait juste aller faire un tour en vélo ou aller au cinéma voir le nouveau Disney à l'affiche.

Il se souvenait de ces nombreux après-midi qu'il avait passé aux côtés de Sam Evans, son meilleur ami et de Tina Cohen-Chang, l'asiatique un peu excentrique mais qu'il aimait tant. D'un caractère très amical, Blaine avait beau s'entendre avec beaucoup de monde, c'était avec ses deux spécimens qu'il aimait passer la plupart de son temps.

Il avait tant aimé les voir arriver en trombe chez lui les jours où ils n'avaient pas cours tout en bavardant de tout et de rien mais toujours dans la bonne humeur. Parfois lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble, Blaine se contentait de les écouter discuter, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à tout cela ou tout simplement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas l'émission dont ils étaient en train de parler. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Au contraire.

Il se sentait juste heureux d'être là avec les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui après ses parents. Il était juste heureux de pouvoir vivre de tels moments d'amitié si cher à son cœur. Parce que vraiment, qu'avait-il de plus important dans une vie d'un enfant, que les amis ?

Maintenant, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu quelqu'un autre que ses parents et certains collègues de ses parents, venir à la maison. Il ne pouvait même pas dire la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses amis. Que devenaient-ils d'ailleurs ? C'était le genre de questions qui se posaient souvent dans l'esprit du jeune homme ces derniers temps.

La demeure étouffait Blaine plus qu'autre chose maintenant. Elle lui paraissait froide, sans la moindre émotion. Il la haïssait plus que tout au monde. Tous les beaux souvenirs qu'elle abritait lui paraissaient de véritables cauchemars. Il l'avait tant aimé cet endroit, plus que tout même. Mais tout cela n'était plus que lointain.

* * *

Blaine venait tout juste de finir une nouvelle composition quand il lâcha un long soupir de soulagement. Cela faisait facilement deux semaines et demie qu'il était dessus alors qu'il savait depuis le départ sur quoi partir et de quoi elle devait parler.

Il était plutôt fier du résultat. Comme la plupart de ses compositions, il parlait d'une partie de sa vie et surtout de ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même et qu'il ne savait exprimer en dehors de la musique. Vraiment, qu'aurait-il fait sans elle dans sa vie ? Peut-être qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde aujourd'hui, pas après ce qu'il avait vécu ce fameux jour...

Tandis qu'il rangeait ses écrits dans un classeur dans lequel il avait déjà glissé plusieurs de ses propres créations, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

« Blainey, ouvre, ce n'est que moi »

Sa mère, bien sûr que cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle était la seule à montrer un peu d'intérêt pour lui. Il lâcha un simple « entre » et ne prit pas pour autant la peine de tourner la tête vers la porte qui venait tout juste de s'ouvrir. Il continua ce qu'il était en train de faire, ne prêtant pas attention à sa mère qui venait de s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit, le regardant agir, un regard préoccupé sur le visage.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il décida de briser le silence devenu pesant, qu'il s'était installé dans la pièce. Il abandonna ce qu'il était en train de faire, se tournant vers sa mère.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? », demanda-t-il alors.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon magnifique garçon ? »

« Pas de ça s'il te plait... Je sais très bien que si tu es venu ici c'est que tu avais quelque chose à me demander... »

« Je-Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais ? Tes cours avec Kurt se passe bien ? », la questionna-t-il jouant nerveusement avec ses différentes bagues qu'elle portait à ses doigts.

« Oui, mes cours avec Kurt se passe très bien, je pense qu'il va beaucoup m'aider. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit pour... son handicap ? »

Il ne voulait pas faire sonner sa dernière remarque comme si cela le gênait, au contraire, mais vu le visage étonné de sa mère, il pensa bien qu'il avait raté son coup. Il reprit donc alors :

« Non ça ne me gêne pas du tout alors arrête de faire cette tête, c'est juste que j'pense pas que c'est le genre de détails que l'on oublie de donner sur quelqu'un... »

« Je ne sais pas Blainey, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas vraiment le plus important !

Blaine n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Il devait y avoir quelque chose derrière pour que sa mère grande pipelette ne lui ait pas précisé quelque chose comme cela. Mais quoi ? Telle était la question comme dirait un certain Shakespeare.

Le jeune bouclé leva alors les yeux au ciel avant de se lever et d'aller ranger sa guitare dans un coin de sa chambre. Il s'attendait à ce que sa mère se lève et décide enfin de le laisser tranquille mais tout en marchant le dos tourné au lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir le regard de cette dernière, sur lui. Il soupira de nouveau, s'apprêtant à faire une remarque désagréable pour qu'elle lui laisse enfin la paix, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui, lui posant la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

« Blaine, tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question... Comment vas-tu ? »

Il se figea sur place. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà entendu sa propre mère utilisait un tel ton sincère et sérieux pour lui parler, ou parler à n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Il était prit de cours et n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Cela voulait dire que c'était le moment de lui parler ouvertement n'est-ce pas ?

Il resta ainsi, figé à mi chemin de sa chambre, tentant de réorganiser ses pensées. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment commencer.

Il décida d'aller poser rapidement sa guitare contre le mur du fond et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans ses boucles qui auraient peut être besoin d'une petite coupe afin de les rafraîchir mais repoussa bien vite cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard, revenant sur le sujet du moment.

Voyant que sa mère s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, il commença :

« C'est... Compliqué. Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé décrire comment je me sens là tout de suite. Je... On n'a pas vraiment été gâté par la vie, non ? »

« Blaine... »

« Non. Non maman, tu m'as posé une question, je ne fais qu'y répondre, d'accord ? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il reprit :

« J'ai essayé de ne pas être aussi faible que toi tu sais, j'ai essayé de faire comme si je n'étais au courant de rien, que je ne savais pas tout ce qui se tramait dans cette maison, mais c'est impossible ! Comment tu fais, hm ? Je ne comprends décidément pas... »

« Blaine, s'il te plait... »

« S'il te plait quoi ? S'il te plait, ne parle pas de papa parce qu'il est le meilleur homme au monde ? C'est vrai ça, il n'a rien à voir avec le mec pourri jusqu'au moelle que l'on peut voir dans les films ! Non ça c'est sûr ! Regarde-le maman, il est parfait ! »

« Blaine ça suffit maintenant ! » s'emporta-t-elle, tentant comme elle pouvait de cacher le fait que des larmes étaient en train de se dessiner au coin de ses yeux mordorés.

« Pourquoi me demander comment je vais, si ce n'est même pas pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire ? Pourquoi ? » lança-t-il presque dans un murmure, un tas d 'émotions mijotant en lui.

« Et pourquoi me demander ça maintenant, alors que depuis ce fameux jour, tu n'as jamais vraiment montré un intérêt sur mon état mental ? Je t'ai demandé des cours à la maison, tu me l'as accordé sans même prendre la peine de savoir pourquoi je ne voulais plus aller en cours comme tout ado de mon âge ! Pourquoi tu me laisses crever comme ça, seul ? Pourquoi ? »

A ce moment-là, il pouvait apercevoir nettement les larmes rouler le long des joues de sa mère. Cela lui faisait mal de la voir dans cet état là, il avait envie de se lever et de se précipiter dans ses bras, lui disant que tout allait s'arranger, qu'il comprenait qu'elle ait pu être perdu après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et qu'il comprenait qu'elle avait agit aussi mal envers lui, quitte à bâcler son propre fils, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait trop mal pour lui pardonner aussi facilement. Il ne saurait même pas comment s'y prendre pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à ce moment précis.

Il se contenta juste de détourner le regard, fixant le ciel trop bleu qu'il pouvait voir depuis sa fenêtre et de porta aucune attention à sa mère quand celle-ci se leva, rejoignant le chemin de la porte et qui lança entre deux sanglots :

« Je suis tellement désolée Blaine... Tellement désolée... »

Puis ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva de nouveau seul dans l'immensité de sa chambre, qu'il lâcha un fébrile sanglot, murmurant des '_je t'aime_' incompréhensibles.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit ce qui paraissait être une bagarre entre deux chats provenant de la rue. Une horrible douleur se fit ressentir dans tout son bras gauche et c'est alors au même moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi à même le sol.

Grognant de douleur, il se releva doucement regardant vite fait autour de lui. Il était à même le sol de sa chambre, portant toujours les habits qu'il avait sur le dos plus tôt. Le soleil semblait toujours présent dans le ciel. Alors quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

Il s'avança d'un pas lent vers le radio réveil qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et lu ce qu'il indiquait : 18.34pm. Et bien. C'est au même moment qu'il se souvint alors ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa mère. Quelque chose de lourd vint se tordre dans ses entrailles et l'envie de pleurer lui revint. Et merde, pourquoi devait-il être aussi sensible ? Après tout, elle l'avait cherché à se comporter comme elle se comporter.

Il avait tellement envie de parler à quelqu'un à cet instant mais le choix n'était que quelque peu restreint dans sa liste de contact. Il prit son portable à deux mains et commença à faire le tour des personnes qu'il pourrait contacter. Il avait bien toujours le numéro de ses anciens amis mais il n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient prêt à l'écouter de nouveau... Puis un nom lui sauta aux yeux. _Kurt_. Kurt qui s'était montré plutôt compréhensif lors de sa dernière crise, Kurt qui avait prit le temps de lui envoyé un petit mot pour savoir comment il allait, Kurt qui semblait s'inquiéter sincèrement pour lui. _Kurt_.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il pressa le bouton vert et le numéro se composa devant lui. Étonnement, il ne paniqua pas comme si l'appeler semblait être juste la chose à faire. Une sonnerie, deux puis trois et la voix enjôleur du jeune homme raisonna à l'autre bout du fils.

« Halo ? »

« Hey », il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa voix soit si enrouée d'avoir pleuré et de ne pas avoir parlé depuis un petit moment. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre. « C'est Blaine. »

« Blaine, est-ce que tout va bien ? », ne put s'empêcher de demander Kurt, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose devait s'être passé.

« Je... Je m'ennuyais un peu alors je me suis dit que j'allais t'appeler, tu sais, pour discuter ! Ça arrive par moment que les gens font ça, appeler d'autres personnes juste pour parler. Mais si tu ne veux pas ou tu sais que tu es occupé, tu peux raccrocher hein, je ne veux pas- »

« Blaine, Blaine ! Calme-toi, d'accord ? Tu ne me déranges pas, je te le promets, j'écoutais juste de la musique ! »

« D'accord... D'accord. »

Un petit silence s'en suit où ni Blaine ni Kurt ne savaient quoi dire. Kurt se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de le pousser à parler alors qu'il avait l'impression de se gagner petit à petit sa confiance.

« …J'étais en train de faire une sieste dans le canapé du salon en attendant le retour de mon père quand Fiyero, mon chien, est venu s'allonger de tout son poids sur moi ! J'ai cru mourir étouffer sous une tonne de poils, Tu imagines le genre de mort que c'est ? »

Blaine qui fut d'abord étonné d'entendre Kurt parler, le fut encore plus à la fin de l'histoire. Il compris que ce dernier tentait tant qu'il pouvait de détendre l'atmosphère et il apprécia énormément le geste. Puis repensant à l'histoire, il ne put s'empêcher de rire d'un rire franc.

« Oh mon dieu, Kurt ! Tu as vraiment appelé ton chien Fiyero ? »

« Ce n'est que ce qui te choque dans mon histoire ? J'ai failli mourir étouffé Blaine ! Et puis Fiyero est un très bon nom pour un chien. »

« Oui oui désolé, cette histoire est horrible, pardonne-moi de ne pas m'être montré plus touché par tout ceci... Et franchement c'est peut être un bon nom, et j'apprécie ton goût pour _Wicked_ mais c'est pas le meilleur des personnages... »

« Et j'apprécie que tu apprécies mon goût pour _Wicked_ mais si j'ai envie d'appeler mon chien ainsi, je le fais c'est tout ! Et puis tu ne l'as même pas encore rencontré, il est incroyable, il a besoin de câlins toutes les cinq minutes... »

« Awww Je crois que je l'aime déjà ce petit bonhomme », répondit le bouclé tout en allumant une cigarette et en allant s'asseoir sur le toit comme il en avait prit l'habitude maintenant.

« Ce petit bonhomme Blaine ? Vraiment ? C'est un chien je te rappelle, pas un enfant... »

Il entendit alors le garçon à l'autre bout du fils rigoler un peu plus tout en soufflant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Blaine... Es-tu en train de fumer ? »

« Mhmm, ça m'aide à me détendre quand je ne suis pas au top de ma forme, on va dire ça comme ça... »

« … Tu ne devrais pas tu le sais ça ? »

« Oui maman, j'sais. Tu sais j'ai passé le cap de ce genre de remarque depuis un bon moment... »

Un étrange silence se mit en place entre les deux garçons et le bouclé n'était pas sûr du pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi Kurt semblait si silencieux tout d'un coup ? Peut être ne savait-il juste plus quoi dire après cela. Oui Ce ne pouvait être que cela. Quoi d'autre sinon ?

« Au fait, comment as-tu fait pour survivre de ce fait ? », demanda alors Blaine, tentant de faire disparaître cette tension qui s'était installé en un claquement de doigt.

Et à partir de là, la conversation reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé, entre grands fous rires et moments de débats, les deux jeunes gens ne remarquant pratiquement pas le temps passé à une vitesse folle, jusqu'au moment où Kurt laissa échapper un long bâillement qui mit fin à la discussion.

« Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille se coucher, bonne nuit Blaine »

« Bonne nuit Kurt. »

* * *

« Raaaaahhh »

Comme chaque nuit depuis quelques temps, Blaine n'arrivait pas à trouver son sommeil. Un tas de questions ne faisaient que se bousculer dans son esprit l'empêchant de lâcher prise. De plus les événements de la journée n'arrangeaient à son état. Il s'en voulait d'avoir parlé ainsi à sa mère, certes, mais quelque part, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu faire d'autre pour lui faire prendre conscience que tout ce qui se passait n'était pas normal, n'était pas sain, que ce soit pour lui comme pour elle.

Il regarda rapidement son réveil, avant de décider qu'il n'y aurait sûrement personne de lever à cette heure-ci dans la maison et se rendit en direction de la grande cuisine. Là, il se prépara un grand verre de lait chaud dans lequel il versa une bonne cuillère de miel comme le faisait sa grand mère quand il était tout petit et qu'il ne voulait plus dormir après un mauvais cauchemar.

Il remonta ensuite le verre en main, et se réinstalla sous ses couvertures. Tandis qu'il buvait tranquillement, son esprit divagua très vite de ses problèmes à deux grandes perles bleues océan auxquelles il se prit à sourire. Il ferma les paupières qui commençaient à se faire lourdes et décida alors de se recoucher, posant son verre à même le sol à fin qu'il ne se casse pas par mégarde.

Il fut surpris de remarquer à quel point l'image de ses deux yeux magnifiques s'améliora, laissant apparaître un grand sourire adorable qui ferait fondre le cœur de n'importe qui, des cheveux noisettes et parfaitement coiffés et une peau de porcelaine qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Il s'endormit ainsi, la photographie de Kurt gravée dans son esprit et ne se demanda même pas pourquoi...

* * *

Le lendemain matin arriva rapidement avec elle une nouvelle journée chaude et écrasante. Blaine ne portait qu'un simple short de plage lorsqu'il entendit sonner à la porte. Il savait que sa mère était partie plus tôt dans la matinée pour une virée entre filles comme elle aimait appeler ses journées de shopping et de soins du corps en tout genre ainsi que son père pour rejoindre son bureau, il se devait donc d'aller ouvrir.

Manquant de se rétaler de tout son long dans les escaliers, il arriva un peu essoufflé à la porte. Il devait sérieusement se remettre au sport parce qu'il commençait à régresser.

Arrivé devant la porte, il entendit gratter à la porte. Il ne put que se demander ce qu'il était en train de se passer de l'autre côté, et se n'est qu'une fois la porte ouverte, qu'il comprit. Kurt avait emmener un magnifique labrador marron avec lui. Fiyero comme il pouvait le supposer. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le garçon avait dit avoir manqué de mourir, le chien était vraiment imposant.

« Kurt ! Je vois que tu es venu accompagné ! », lança-t-il alors qu'il venait de s'agenouiller afin de caresser le bel animal en face de lui. Et comme Kurt l'avait décrit, Fiyero semblait quémander des caresses. Cela fit rire Blaine gentiment.

« Je te l'avais dit, un vrai drogué aux câlins ! »

Blaine se releva après un petit moment, laissant rentrer le chien dans la demeure et attira Kurt vers les escaliers. Kurt sembla se rendre compte qu'ils n'empruntèrent pas le même chemin qu'en temps normal et ne manqua pas d'en faire la remarque.

« On ne travaille pas dans le salon ? »

« Non, allons dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquille et puis au moins, ça m'évite de devoir à chaque fois redescendre mes affaires. », expliqua tout simplement le bouclé. Kurt se contenta d'acquiescer tandis qu'il le suivait.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arriver à destination, le châtain s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda autour de lui comme pour analyser rapidement la pièce. Ce geste troubla quelque peu Blaine qui se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait être en train de faire et, comme si Kurt avait le don de lire dans les pensées des autres, il commença à s'expliquer.

« Je ne suis pas totalement aveugle, tu sais ? J'arrive à apercevoir les formes de certaines choses même si cela reste très vague et je ne vois que des espèces de tâches sombres, je ne fais que deviner ce que ça peut représenter. Par exemple là-bas (il pointa du doigt vers sa gauche) je peux me douter que c'est l'emplacement de ton lit vu la forme que j'aperçois indistinctement. »

_Oh_. Donc c'était cela. Blaine ne répondit pas, ne faisant qu'observer le jeune homme aux yeux ensorcelants, scruter les alentours. Au bout d'un certain moment, Kurt s'avança lentement, tentant de rejoindre Blaine et ils allèrent s'installer à son bureau. Là, ils commencèrent à travailler comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude, Kurt aidant comme il pouvait le bouclé à comprendre et à assimiler tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et Blaine faisant de son mieux pour y arriver.

A leur grande surprise, ils eurent fini le programme que Kurt avait préparé pour ce jour beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu.

« Je pense que l'on en a assez fait concernant le passé composé et il me semble que tu t'en sors plutôt bien ! »

« _Merci _», répondit-il alors en français comme pour se venter un petit peu. Le jeune Hummel rit légèrement avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires.

« Oh.. Tu comptes repartir tout de suite ? », lui demanda Blaine un peu surpris.

« Je me disais que je n'allais pas te déranger plus longtemps, après tout je suis sûr que tu as mieux à faire que de passer du temps avec moi... »

« Quoi ? D'où ça sort ça ? Je te rappelle que j'ai passé toute ma soirée avec toi au téléphone hier ! »

« Oui mais tu disais t'ennuyer... »

« Oh donc tu penses que je me sers de toi comme de bouche trou en gros, c'est ça ? »

Pas de réponse. Juste une tête qui se baisse, des joues qui rosissent un sourire triste sur le visage. Pourquoi se permettait-il de penser cela ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'il le prenne ainsi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il ne voulait certainement pas finir cette journée là-dessus.

Il se leva alors de sa chaise où il était assis depuis tout ce temps et s'avança vers Kurt qu'il attrapa par le poignet. Le jeune homme sembla surpris mais ne l'empêcha pas pour autant, le laissant l'emmener où il voulait. Blaine regarda par la fenêtre, remarqua que le soleil avait entre temps tourné pour se retrouver de l'autre côté de la maison, laissant sa fenêtre dans la douceur de l'ombre moins cuisante en fin d'après-midi.

« Fais attention en t'asseyant, d'accord ? », expliqua Blaine tandis qu'il l'aidait à s'installer sur le toit en dessous de sa fenêtre.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Dans mon endroit favori, j'adore venir composer ici ou juste me détendre, tu sais ? »

Un petit silence s'en suit avant que Kurt reprenne.

« Et je ne peux vraiment pas savoir où ça se situe ? Parce que quand je touche sur quoi je suis assis j'ai l'impression d'être... Attends, on est sur le toit ? Tu veux mourir ? »

Blaine se mit à rire alors, d'un rire franc et joyeux tandis que Kurt affichait une moue adorable.

« Oui nous sommes sur un toit mais on ne risque rien tant qu'on ne se met pas à danser dessus ! Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il avait eu envie de lui dire '_fais moi confiance_' mais il eut peur que cela soit un peu ridiculement tôt de lui demander une chose pareille. Après tout, il savait très bien à quel point c'était difficile de donner sa confiance à quelqu'un et il ne pouvait s'imaginer dans une situation telle que celle de Kurt.

Après un long moment où chacun profitait de la légère brise qui s'était levée, plongés dans leur esprit, le bouclé finit par briser le silence se tournant un petit peu vers perles bleues.

« Kurt... Je me demandais tu es né ainsi ou... ? », commença-t-il mais il ne sut comment finir sa question sans paraître maladroit.

« Non. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir goûter à la beauté du monde avant d'en arriver... Là. »  
Il se tut un petit moment, Blaine ne le pressant pas, avant de reprendre timidement.

« J'avais seize ans quand j'ai perdu la vue après que trois gars de l'équipe de football me sont tombés dessus après les cours... J'étais ce qu'on peut appeler le bouc émissaire de mon lycée et le fait que je sois rentré dans le Glee club ne m'avait pas vraiment aidé non plus... »

Blaine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-on arriver à faire une chose pareille ? Et qui plus est à une personne comme Kurt ? Il sentait son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il voyait le jeune homme à ses côtés tenter de rester calme.

« … Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout est allait si vite. J'étais là en train de rejoindre ma voiture quand soudain je me suis retrouvé à terre et plus rien, le noir total. Je me suis réveillée quatre jours plus tard selon les médecins, et je ne voyais juste plus le monde comme je l'avais connu... C'était fini. Un mauvais coup sur la région occipital de mon cerveau m'a tout volé... J'ai pleuré, tellement pleuré. Je voulais travaillé dans la mode tu sais ? Rejoindre Vogue ou quelque chose dans le genre et je me retrouvais sans rien. »

Blaine pouvait apercevoir clairement maintenant les grosses larmes qui glissaient le long du visage d'ange qui se trouvait près de lui. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas comment quelque chose comme cela pouvait arriver. Une rage énorme était alors en train de prendre place dans tout son corps. Mais il ne dit rien, il le laissa finir. A la place, il prit sa main douce dans la sienne et la serra tendrement.

« Je ne voulais plus vivre, je n'en voyais plus l'intérêt. Alors je ne mangeais pratiquement plus, je ne sortais pratiquement plus de ma chambre et je me coupais de tout le monde. J'avais honte de voir la tristesse et le désespoir dans les yeux de mon père que je ne voulais même plus lui parler alors que j'ai toujours été très proche de lui... Heureusement j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer une merveilleuse psychiatre avec qui j'ai réussi à retrouver petit à petit goût à la vie. Je lui dois ma vie. »

Un sourire triste venait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il essuyait comme il pouvait les larmes qui s'étaient échappées. La main de Blaine toujours autour de la sienne, il tourna la tête en sa direction attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part.

« Je... Je suis désolé Kurt... »

Et merde, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était censé gérer une telle situation. Et il sentait en lui ses poumons se comprimer et le manque d'air faire son apparition. Il avait envie de se baffer d'être en train de faire une crise de panique à un tel moment, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il ne s'était pas préparé à une telle révélation.

Au même moment, il sentit la main de Kurt se serrait un peu plus dans la sienne, comme s'il essayait discrètement de l'aider à se calmer. Comme s'il essayait de lui dire que tout cela était derrière lui maintenant, qu'il allait beaucoup mieux et apprenait à redevenir heureux avec la vie qu'il avait maintenant.

« Blaine, tu n'as pas à être désolé, ce n'est pas de ta faute d'accord ? Et puis je suis heureux de ce que j'ai maintenant dans ma vie, je me dis que si j'avais fait la bêtise de me suicider quelques années plus tôt, je n'aurais pas eu la chance de me faire un nouvel ami comme toi. », finit-il un doux sourire sur les lèvres, tandis qu'il se rallongea sur le toit, les yeux fermés.

Ledit Blaine demeura sans voix tandis qu'il observait sans aucune gêne le visage de Kurt, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine. _Un ami_. Il le considérait comme un ami lui qui était seul depuis trop longtemps. Lui qui ne croyait plus en personne, avait un nouvel ami...

* * *

**Et voilà voilà, alors l'attente en a-t-elle valut le coup? J'espère que oui, sinon j'en suis désolée... Je vais essayer de publier plus rapidement à partir de maintenant si le retour est plutôt positif. Oh et parmi vous, en a-t-il qui vont à la convention Gleek Reunion? Si oui n'hésitez pas à venir me parler sur twitter (dolandorval), ça peut être sympa de s'y voir! kisses my little cookies :) **


	4. Des nouvelles

Hello hello !

Et non hélas ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (enfin je dis hélas mais je ne sais même pas si vous attendez vraiment une suite ahah) mais c'était juste un petit mot pour le manque de nouvelles de ma part... Si vous me suivez sur twitter, vous devez savoir qu'en ce moment c'était un peu compliqué de mon côté puis cette semaine j'étais en partiel donc ça n'aide pas non plus ! Mais à partir de mardi soir, je suis en vacances pour quatre mois (les joies de la fac) donc je vous promets de m'y mettre à cœur perdu ! Plus, je vous promets une petite surprise niveau traduction ) (oui j'abandonne « Too Late » parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vraiment plaire et puis j'en ai d'autres en stock, promis!)

Bisous bisous mes petits cupcakes et on se retrouve bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre (normalement demain sinon ça sera mercredi au plus tard, cela dépend de comment j'avance et puis lundi et mardi j'ai encore deux épreuves de partiel donc vous pouvez comprendre, je pense!) Anyway see you soon ! 3


End file.
